SECRETS TO MY HEART
by yannn
Summary: SONGFIC.TRY IT AND SEE IF ITS GOOD. I dont support the pairing or anything, but i think this song suits it.


SECRETS TO MY HEART

Dgm does not belong to me.

I'd lied by taylor swift

A/N: This is from Leenalee's point of view. ENJOY~

PS. Italics are song lyrics

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

"Leenalee, over here!" Allen waved as he called me over. I took my tray of food and went towards my friend. "Where are the others?" I asked, not seeing the usually cold Kanda or the energetic Lavi.

"They just went for their mission." He replied, continuously stuffing himself with food.

"Oh."

"…"

"The Order's kind of boring without them right Allen-kun?"

"But at least we have each other!" Allen had replied cheerfully, making me blush.

"You are my best friend!" he continued.

For a second there I was thinking…that we were more than just friends.

LINE BREAK~

I tuned back quickly to what he was saying. "…and yesterday I was watching the stars in the night sky…"

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_  
I've never noticed, but Allen's eyes change colours… (1)

LINE BREAK~

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

"Oi, Moyashi-chan~ have you ever had a crush~" Lavi asked playfully, nudging Allen.

The white-haired boy ran his hand over his long bangs, and had seriously answered "I never had, and I never will. We have a war going on Lavi." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Kay, little dude, don't need to get so agitated~" Lavi had whined.

I chuckled nervously. 'Is that how he thinks?' I thought to myself as we turned a corner…

LINE BREAK~

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

"He was like 'what's up?' and I said 'the sky', which for some reason, got him pissed off."

Allen joked, trying to cheer me up.

'For him,' I chanted in my head as I dried my tears and smiled.

"Lets go grab something to eat!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allen brighten up as he held out his hand for me. "You know me best Leenalee." He said as he bowed. I laughed and took the offered hand.

LINE BREAK~

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

"Leenalee my dear, I'm worried~ Allen says that he loves green and that you look nice in it~" Nii-san whined, tugging at my sleeve as I struggled to push him away.(2) Upon hearing that, I stopped, blushing furiously as I kicked Komui away from me and ran from his office, trying to calm my palpitating heart.

LINE BREAK

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"Bakanda~Bleh~~~" Allen was being childish again, trying to infuriated the black-haired samurai.

"Moyashi!"

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"I'm gonna chop off your white hair and sell it!"

"…"

"Your black hair would sell better you BAKA."

"GRRR…"*EVIL AURA*

"OOPS" *runs off*

"MOYASHI!" *gives chase*

"…"

"His eyes…I wonder if it looks like Mana's…"I said, in a daze.

"Yea, he told me that his eyes are just like Mana's."Lavi replied cautiously, looking a bit freaked out because of my randomness.

"Er...I…was just curious." I tried as I 'subtly' slipped away.

LINE BREAK~

_He looks around the room  
and innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

-  
We were lounging in the room, and I was plainly staring at him, hoping that one day, he would realize how I felt.

"…"

"Leenalee..? why are you looking at me like that?" Allen had asked curiously, his bright innocent eyes staring into my disappointed ones.

"Haiz…nothing Allen-kun." I sighed as I turned away.

…

LINE BREAK~

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"Mana …" The fifteen year old boy had said into his pillow, his voice slightly muffled. Tears slipped from his eyes. 'Diamond drops,' I thought dreamily but had instantly reached out a hand to wipe them away. I wanted him to be happy, like the cheerful and forever-smiling Allen that I always saw. This Allen…was vulnerable…it breaks my heart to see through his façade…

" I'm in a world…of black and white," Allen murmured suddenly, shocking me quite a bit. 'Always thinking of others…' I thought sadly as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, stood up and left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

LINE BREAK~

_And I could tell you that his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

LINE BREAK~

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

Lavi tells me that he and Allen would head to the library first. Allen had politely offered to wait for me, but I declined, promising that I would catch up. He had frowned, but accepted and went with Lavi, offering a sunny smile that took my breath away…

LINE BREAK~

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

"You can play the guitar?" Even the junior bookman, Lavi was surprised. I obviously was too. "Why didn't you tell us?" I added, though feeling stupid after asking such a question. It was not important, and Allen never found himself an interesting person to elaborate about his past.

"I learned it when I was travelling with Mana. It was a skill as a clown." He shrugged.

"Allen~ Can you…?" Lavi started, but Allen cut him off, rejecting his unfinished question, with a wave of his gloved hand.(3)

"How can you see through everything?" Lavi complained. Allen just shrugged again.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

LINE BREAK~

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

"Oh god, why was I dreaming about him again?" I panted, wiping off the sweat on my forehead and glanced at my clock.

…

"SHIT!" I cursed as I ran into the shower.

Coming out, I changed into a baggy shirt with a cute cartoon print and a pair of shorts, wearing low-heeled caramel boots before brushing my long green hair, tying it into a ponytail instead of my usual hairstyle. 'To the amusement park!' I thought as I went out to meet Allen and the others.

"Hey Leenalee!"

"HEY~"

"Hey guys! Been waiting?" I tried to sound less nervous as Allen's eyes widened at me. 'Does he think I look nice?' I hoped as he looked away.

LINE BREAK~

I was in my room in the Order.

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed.

Facing a wall in my room.

My eyes were unfocused.

I was in the past.

FLASHBACKS.

My emotions.

So much to handle.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

Too much to bear.

_And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

END

(1)yes, in the manga, his eyes were sometimes blue, purple, grey, or silver.

(2)Leenalee's hair and her dark boots' flames.

(3) Lavi was going to ask Allen to play for him.

A/N: thanks for reading. This is my longest one-shot and it took me a lot of time. I just had to write it though. The ending might be a bit weird. I'm kinda fuzzed now cuz its 12.23 AM. I hoped you enjoy it. Tell me what you think kay?


End file.
